


Brace Yourself for Choppy Waters

by Assumare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, FTM Dave, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assumare/pseuds/Assumare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no smooth sailing here between Karkat and Dave's initial relationship with each other, but they sort things out eventually as they mature.</p><p>Well, maybe a little more than just "sorting things out".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace Yourself for Choppy Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you really enjoy this gift! Showing how their relationship came to be is always fun to me so I hope that you'll agree!

When you were in 7th grade, Dave had braces.

They flashed whenever he did his stupid smirk and let out his stupid, obnoxious laugh, and was he ever the freckle-faced dork he acted as though he wasn’t. Also, he had a spitting problem and got food stuck in his wires a lot. 

You thought he was gross.

You were afraid that if you kissed him, the metal would get stuck on your lips or they would cut your tongue or that the brackets would bite you painfully. You were afraid you didn’t know why you were thinking of kissing him, and pretended you were never curious about how his metalmouth would feel.

Your freshman year of high school, Dave and you both had crushes on John.

John and Dave were impossibly close as best friendships go, but you a troll, and John was impossibly interested in you. 

Unfortunately, both of you were informed that John was “not a homosexual” and that he only saw the both of you as bros. 

You didn’t feel as bad as you thought you would for some reason, but you empathized with Dave’s situation so much that you considered inviting him over to watch a human movie called “27 Dresses” that Tavros thought you would enjoy for some reason. You realized this was an awful idea and wondered why you even considered it.

Your sophomore year of high school, Dave and you both had crushes on Jade.

Once again, Dave was technically closer to Jade than you were but Jade had taken up a sort of fascination with you that you found charming. 

Unfortunately, Jade told the both of you that she also only saw the both of you as friends. 

However, she also told the both of you that she was surprised that you both had crushes on her because it seemed to many that you had crushes on each other.

You had reeled back in shock and shoved her while laughing, extremely embarrassed but also angry. How could anyone think that? 

Yes, the two of you bickered a lot and seemed to have a lot in common but your personalities were clearly incompatible and just grated on the nerves of the other...

Clearly.

Your junior year of high school, Dave and you both had crushes on Terezi.

You were convinced that Terezi was the love of your life and that Dave was going to steal her away from you, despite the fact that Terezi was a troll like you and that the two of you had grown up close together. You thought that the odds were in your favor, but Terezi shot you down and went out with Dave for a few months.

You spent the remainder of the year immersing yourself in rom coms and trying to sew your heart back together. The thing was, when you looked at them as a couple, your heart ached. You just couldn’t tell who it was aching over.

Your junior prom of high school, Dave asked Terezi to dance despite the fact that they were no longer dating. Terezi said yes, but afterwards also asked you to dance.

Your heart beat so fast in that moment, but you couldn’t help but wonder why it was beating - was it because you were slow dancing with Terezi, who had broken your heart earlier in the year, or was it because Dave, who you bickered with nearly every day and made you laugh sometimes when you were feeling down, was watching?

Your senior year of high school, Dave and you both grew up a lot.

You had finally hit a growth spurt and although you were still short by many means, you had definitely filled out and you didn’t feel like shit for once. You felt almost like you were becoming an adult or something.

Dave came back hot. 

He had grown far more than you (and he was tall before the beginning of summer) and he had also gained muscular strength on top of what had already existed. His metalmouth was long gone but he came back with a smile that rivaled his tell-nothing smirks. He also started wearing better-fitting binders far more often, and you wondered if he had started hormone therapy.

Whatever it was, you were inexplicably attracted to him. 

Your arguing turned noticeably less aggressive, and your bickering was more playful and friendly than ever before. 

You don’t know why it took you so long to realize how much you and Dave have in common. You don’t know why you didn’t hang out before. You don’t know how you managed to have him only as an enemy because then he was your friend, the closest companion you had ever had. You were in constant presence of the other, you were joined at the hip, you were “Karkat-and-Dave” or “Dave-and-Karkat.”

Your feelings for Dave were all over the place, red and pale and both and neither. You knew that quadrants weren’t very relevant to the mixed modern day culture experienced on Earth, but you couldn’t help how your instincts, though faint, tried to categorize your relationship with Dave into something it probably wasn’t.

You were very, very confused, being pulled in every direction except the right one, and you weren’t going to risk the closest relationship you’ve ever had over that confusion.

You thought he was pitiful.

You pretended you were never curious about how his soft human lips would feel against yours.

Your senior prom, Dave and you danced together because he asked you to the dancefloor, breaking your unspoken bro code to not acknowledge the tension growing between you. 

Your heart beat so fast in that moment, and you couldn’t help but wonder why - was it because Dave, your best friend in the whole world, was dancing with you, or was it because Dave, the person you might have been in love with but couldn’t ever bare to be without, liked you back?

Did he like you back?

The month leading up to your high school graduation, Dave and you were really inseparable. 

You both did everything possible to avoid the topic looming over you: college.

Dave was going to a school over 500 miles away. Close enough to theoretically still see each other but far enough away that the long drive was a major deterrent and certainly would prevent frequent visits. 

Neither of you wanted to burst the bubble you were doing everything to hold onto, and that also meant not talking about your feelings but initiating a cuddle session every time. The situation was sending your hormones haywire, but you weren’t exactly enthusiastic about sharpening the proverbial needle for initiating the inescapable pop. 

Dave was desperate, but so were you, so the night before graduation that you spent on the phone with Dave watching romcoms (the two of you had decided that it was best if you didn’t see each other because it would an emotional mess neither of you could handle and you’d likely not get any sleep) was embarrassing for you both, even though it was only your sobs that were loud and audible.

The day of your high school graduation, Dave and you kissed for the first time.

Dave and you walked together, of course, which meant you sat together, which meant when the ceremony was over and emotions were running higher than ever and caps were in the air Dave pulled you to him and kissed you hard. 

And then you were bawling.

You had been crying on and off all day but that moment had released any repression of emotions you had been trying to maintain. That was the defining moment that you thought It Was Over, that high school was over and therefore all of your friendships were too and that included Dave’s because he had just kissed you.

The summer after your freshman year of college, Dave and you are kissing on his doorstep, ready to go on your date. The first date you’ve had in months that felt like years because you spent them apart with only the company that a somewhat-stable skype connection could bring you.

He takes your hand into his and your heart still skips a little as he smiles at you and leads you to his car.

He’s taking you “somewhere special” and insists on paying for dinner. You don’t protest this very much, and in fact, you turn a little red when he asks.

At dinner, you play footsie while trying to order. You successfully manage to choke Dave up while he tries to talk to the waiter by rubbing his leg with yours a little less playfully and a little more sensually. He turns red for once, which makes victory all that greater.

You can’t stop giggling throughout dinner and smiling and blushing and you know you must be so red in the face right now but for once you can hardly give a shit about it because both of you know what you’re doing tonight.

Dave, also blushing and a permanent smile on his face, looks at you with love and fire in his eyes as he pays the check.

Oh yes, you definitely know what you’re doing tonight.

Dave and you laugh into each others mouths and crash onto his bed, fingers tangled and pulling lightly on hair. 

You gasp his name into his mouth as his cold hands tickle you side and press against your grub scars, and he gasps yours the same when you squeeze his ass just a little.

He peels your shirt off and attacks your neck with kisses - this certainly isn’t the gentle way that you thought this might go but you can’t stop and don’t want to, and this way of so much all at once is a perfect metaphor for how you fell in love with him.

His breathing hiccups harshly against you as he tries to draw in large gulps of breath without you noticing but you already know what his problem is. You ask him if you can take his binder off and he murmurs the answer into your skin. His fingers curl into your hair once more as you gently unzip the binder beneath his shirt and then pull both layers off his head and onto the floor. 

After a moment of trying to catch his breath and leaning against you while you mutter things into his ear, combing your fingers through his hair, he sits up and pulls your shirt on. You hardly mind - this isn’t the first time you’ve made out shirtless and you know it’s too much for him to be entirely topless sometimes. 

You peck him on the lips, a silent question asking if he’s okay. He pecks you back and follows up with a much more serious, passionate kiss, throwing you right back into the moment of things. Your stomach flips because you love him so much and because any nerves you feel are just smoothed over by Dave’s returned affections.

Dave lies you down on the bed softly, one hand on your back, and squeezes your sides abruptly, making you wheeze with laughter and then swat him on the head. 

“Fuck, take my pants off already, you asshole.”

“Well, if you so insist, my royal highness.” He waggles his eyebrows at you and proceeds to attempt to yank off your pants in one go, but it doesn’t go very well and mostly just causes you to laugh at him and make a sarcastic comment on his smoothness.

You’re promptly shut up by him rubbing his hand across your damp nook and your own involuntary moan when your bulge slips out and wraps around his wrist. 

“Whoa,” you hear Dave breathe, squeezing it a little and causing you to moan a little more. “Definitely cooler in real life.”

You want to swat him again for that but you’re having trouble controlling your voice enough to make intelligible words, let alone find it within you to move an arm, and you’ve also just been reminded you’re both exponentially inexperienced.

Dave’s marvelling over your junk somehow doesn’t ruin the experience for you though as his hand dips lower and investigates your nook, causing you to gasp.

“Was that okay?” He asks, suddenly worried, and you actually do swat him again.

“Don’t stop, of course it was, just- ah, there, right there, yes,” you babble at him as he continues.

“Karkat, god, you’re so hot right now, seriously. I’m actually really turned on right now...”

You open your eyes (when did you close them?) to see him looking directly into yours, meaningfully, and biting his lips. 

“Dave,” you whimper, and drag him close to you so you can mash his mouth against yours. “Dave, just, do something, jesus.”

“I, I want... Is it cool if I, you know,” he wraps his fingers around your bulge again and you try not to keen desperately. 

“Wh-what?”

Dave’s face is turning red up to his ears, and you suddenly know exactly what he’s referring to because you’ve talked about it several times.

“Oh.” 

Your bulge pulses with the idea and you can’t help but agree.

“Yeah, let’s uh, let’s do that.”

Dave slowly releases your bulge and takes off his own pants before straddling you and holding himself up with his hands on either side. 

“You’re okay, right?”

He nods, embarrassed and just slightly overly enthusiastic.

You try not to laugh at him as you get your bulge to rub against his folds and then slip inside him, slowly as to not hurt him.

“Ah...” He closes his eyes and his mouth is entirely open in something that’s definitely not pain or discomfort.

“Karkat, oh my god, babe...” He leans his head against you as you move against him, your bulge twisting inside and moving in and out.

“Dave,” you moan as he pulls on your hair with one hand. His legs are trembling with the weight of keeping himself up and you can tell this is good but not enough for him.

You put a hand on his back and use the other to lift the both of you up so you’re sitting, causing the both of you to moan together with the new position.

“Oh, Karkat, fuck,” Dave gasps as your bulge takes full advantage of gravity to push up into him much harder than before, his arms grasping your shoulders in a way so that he can push back.

Dave grinds up against you with more and more aggression, muttering your name over and over until his mouth opens again in silence and you can see his ridiculously beautiful, handsome face fill with ecstasy. 

“Dave...” You move against him, not quite there but so close but also not wanting to keeping going if he’s entirely done.

“Keep going,” he says, “Karkat, come on. You’re so beautiful babe, I love you so much like this.”

Cheesy dialogue has always been something you’re ashamedly desperate for and so you release with his awful grin watching you, knowing that he’s the reason behind you having the best (and first) sex of your life. 

He lets you ride it out and waits for your bulge to retract before pushing you gently back onto the bed and rolling to your side, kissing your cheek and making you blush. 

(Why THAT would make you blush at this moment is beyond you.)

“I love you too,” you murmur at him, rolling your eyes as you turn onto your stomach and put an arm around him. “Even if you’re obnoxious as fuck.”

“That’s what drew you in.” He laughs, winking at you.

“Yeah.” You sigh.

Honestly, you were gone at the first glint off his shiny braces.


End file.
